1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tents and, more particularly, to a novel tent apparatus and method, the apparatus including a foldable frame and a unique system for suspending a fabric tent shell within the foldable frame.
2. The Prior Art
Various foldable tent structures whereby the support frame and the fabric tent shell are erectable and foldable as a unitary structure are known in the art. These prior art structures are primarily directed toward novel systems for erecting and folding or collapsing the frame. For example, two types of framing structures are shown in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,101 and 3,834,410. The former patent is relevant in that it discloses an external frame for a tent while the latter patent relates to a collapsible tent structure wherein the framework is fabricated with spring-loaded cables passing through the center of hollow pole elements. A similar folding tent is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,684. U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,213 discloses a tetrahedral-shaped tent having a rigid pole at each corner of the tetrahedral configuration.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,502,898 and 3,794,054 relate to tent structures which are generally referred to in the art as umbrella-type tents. In particular, the lateral spars or ribs of the "umbrella" structure intersect with downwardly extending legs to provide the roof support structure for the tent.
An improvement over the foregoing tent structures is the tent apparatus and method disclosed in my patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,362) which details several novel features for a unitary, erectable tent structure. However, continued development has caused me to become aware of the fact that it is desirable to reduce the size of the sleeves 24-27 and thus the amount of fabric contained therein while bringing tent poles 20-23, respectively, inwardly closer to the surface of fabric tent shell 12. This, in turn, creates an additional problem in that there is not enough slack in tent shell 12 to permit release and folding of the various segments of tent poles 20-23 when these tent poles are brought together upon release of ribs 40 and 41. Further, the orientation of tabs 50-56 and the forces exerted on the corresponding sleeves 20-26 creates a tendency for floor 14 to be pulled upwardly. Assembly of this tent structure was complicated by the fact that it was necessary to assemble the tent poles after insertion into sleeves 24-26 due to sleeve segments 24a and 25a extending above the location of ribs 40 and 41.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a foldable tent structure wherein the fabric tent shell is uniformly and tautly supported within a foldable frame and wherein the foldable frame is readily mounted to the fabric tent shell in close-fitting relationship. Such a novel tent apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.